<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can I have some more? by ThisWeirdo03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078289">Can I have some more?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisWeirdo03/pseuds/ThisWeirdo03'>ThisWeirdo03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale and Crowley Have Their Picnic (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley's Bentley (Good Omens), Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Slut Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sub Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Watersports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisWeirdo03/pseuds/ThisWeirdo03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Crowley drinks too much wine and Aziraphale wants him to pee in his mouth. You don't have to ask him twice.</p><p>My friend dared me to write this, don't hate me. This is my first watersports fic ever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can I have some more?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My friend dared me to write this, srsly don't hate me. Kudos make me smile :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something was coming to an end. Not the world. Not even summer, but their picnic. They had already finished every bottle of wine they brought here, they ran out of food too. It was the right time to return home, Crowley’s flat that is, now that they were living together. They got up, miracled their picnic equipment into the Bentley and holding hands, they walked down the hill to Crowley’s beloved car. </p><p>While they were walking, Crowley was wriggling slightly, he had drank several bottles of wine basically by himself, his sweet angel was far too busy with crepes and cupcakes to drink anything. His bladder was full, but he didn’t want to miracle it away. He did once in 16th century and couldn’t drink anything for a few months, so it was not an option. As soon as they sat down, The Bentley started to ride at speed even Crowley didn’t know it possesed, but was sincerely thankful for it.</p><p> </p><p>They were riding in complete silence, the only heard sounds were Bentley’s engine noise and loud screams of the pedestrians. Crowley was looking very focused on the road, but the only thing he was thinking about at the moment was his bladder. As much as he himself wouldn’t mind wetting himself, he was afraid Aziraphale wouldn’t be into omorashi. He slowed down a bit, reminding himself that the angel on the passenger seat is there and must feel very uncomfortable. The said angel was currently leaning down, so that he was almost touching Crowley’s crotch with his mouth.<br/>Crowley squirmed nervously as his bladder reminded that it was as full as possible. Aziraphale lowered his head even more and started planting soft kisses on Crowley’s cock through the leather of his trousers.</p><p>„Angel” breathed out the demon.</p><p> Aziraphale smiled, unaware of the state his husband was in, opened his fly with his teeth and started kissing the demon’s underwear. Crowley groaned and reluctantly moved blonde’s head into its previous position.</p><p> </p><p>Big, beautiful eyes were looking at him with surprise and dissapointment. Aziraphale tried to put his mouth back on Crowley’s underwear. </p><p>„Angel, no” mumbled Crowley, crossing his legs, trying to ignore the tension in his abdomen. </p><p>„Why? Is it my fault?” asked the angel tearing up.</p><p>„What? No! Angel, sweetheart, of course not!” immediately started explaining Crowley.</p><p> „Then what?” asked Aziraphale in an offended tone (Aziraphale was acting like a brat sometimes).</p><p>Crowley  sighed „I had too much wine, angel, okay? I have a full bladder, and we wouldn’t want piss in that sweet mouth of yours, would we?” he grinned.</p><p> Crowley tried not to try about peeing into his angel’s mouth, because he already had some decades ago, and it made him incredibly aroused. Aziraphale made a sound of understanding and wriggled nervously in his seat (so did Crowley).</p><p>„I would like that” whispered Aziraphale.</p><p>„huh?” Crowley was surprised.</p><p> „Let me help you, my dear”</p><p> „I- angel, no-baby” stuttered Crowley.</p><p> „Please... daddy” he looked at the demon with pleading eyes. </p><p>Crowley growled and pulled over.</p><p> </p><p>They both left the Bentley, Crowley struggling, Aziraphale with inhuman speed. The angel ran up to Crowley and dropped to his knees immediately looking at his lover with adoration.</p><p>„You’re gonna be the end of me, Angel” breathed out Crowley lifting up his husband’s chin and squeezing it.</p><p> „My sweet angel. What would Heaven think if they saw you like this, so desperate for this demon cock, huh?” he purred, teasing.</p><p> „Such a good baby for it’s master, so eager to please” he purred unfastening his trousers in the slowest way possible, seeing his husband’s desperation.</p><p> He had intended to torture his angel and make him beg, but the pressure on his bladder told him not to. He looked around again to make sure that absolutely nobody was here and pulled his cock out. He moaned loudly when he saw his angel waiting open mouthed and salivating.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley was holding his cock in front of his angel’s face, suddenly he felt his bladder contracting and this time he didn’t try to hold back. A long, golden stream of urine flown towards the angel’s face. Aziraphale opened his mouth wider in order to catch even more of the liquid into his mouth, happy he could help his Crowley. When he would catch it into his mouth, he would swallow like it was his favourite cocoa. When Crowley missed his mouth, he would enjoy the feeling of the warm liquid on his white skin.</p><p> Finally, the stream became weaker and Crowley moaned with relief. He looked down at his husband and oh, what a beautiful sight he was! His face was partly wet and shiny and he was still licking his lips. After a moment of heavy breathing, the angel lunged forwards, wrapping his mouth around his lover’s cock, sucking and licking it clean. </p><p>„Yesss, that’s it, baby. Clean it like the good slut you are. You are so good for your daddy aren’t you? My perfect, little whore, my baby.” he was moaning with pleasure.</p><p> Aziraphale whined softly, when his lover pulled his cock away from his mouth. </p><p>„Come, angel. Let’s go home, I’ll reward you for how good you’ve been.”</p><p> </p><p>They went back to the Bentley, and started to ride towards London. Both of them were looking way more relaxed than before. </p><p>„Crowley?” he asked almost sleepily, but in a flirty manner. </p><p>„Yes, love?”</p><p>„Can I have some more?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, congratulations! you survived</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>